Temporary Bliss
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Finn all live in New York and are on break from college. Kurt has encouraged Blaine to take a part in a local musical for the summer, but what will happen when he just can't stand to be alone? Kinn. FutureFic. Reposted. Rated M for implied stuffy stuff.


The first time it happened, it had been a week since Blaine got the part in the local musical for the summer. Kurt showed up at Finn's apartment soaked from the rain.

Finn, although completely confused, took Kurt's jacket and fished a towel out of the cabinet for him to dry off with.

"Thank you." The smaller boy replied. "Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes?"

"Kurt, did you _walk_ all the way here?"

"Yes," He whispered, knowing how much trouble he would be in. Finn was extremely protective over Kurt and walking three miles in the pouring rain from Blaine's apartment definitely would not set well with him, but the yelling never came. Instead, the larger boy engulfed his stepbrother in a hug.

"Why? This is New York! It's dangerous out there, Kurt. You could have called me. Where's Blaine? Why didn't he drive you here?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone until I got here." He pulled away. "Blaine's in this musical and hasn't been home until nearly midnight the past week. I just… I'm so lonely, Finn. I thought the musical would be a great idea for him, but now I'm alone all the time. I can't stand it." The tears began to well in his eyes.

Finn held onto Kurt's shoulders and leaned down to his level to look him in the eye. "Hey, you can just stay here, okay? Until the musical is over," He added.

Kurt nodded, accepting of the idea.

"Good. Now let me get those clothes." He strode down a short hallway and Kurt heard the distant slamming of dresser drawers, then Finn's heavy footsteps coming back up the hall. "Here you go. Smallest stuff I own."

"Thanks."

"No prob, man. Bathroom's right there." He pointed to an open door positioned on the wall next to the hallway.

Kurt came out five minutes later with a white shirt hanging slightly off his left shoulder and a pair of grey sweats barely fitting to his hips.

Finn stood up when he saw him, seeming to be surprisingly distracted from the football game he had been watching. "Do you need anything else? Food? Water?"

"Water, I guess."

Finn started for the kitchen, but Kurt tugged at his sleeve. "I've got it, Finn."

He sat back down on the couch with a frown while Kurt began sifting through the cabinets for a cup. He found one on the top shelf next to the mixing bowls. Finn was so disorganized. "You really need to fix your cabinets." Kurt said as he sat down next to Finn. He took a large gulp of water before setting the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"What's wrong with my cabinets?"

"You have plates with measuring cups, bowls with pots and cups with mixing bowls." He gestured to his glass.

He chuckled and Kurt was grateful to hear the noise after not seeing his stepbrother in so many months. He just hadn't made the time to see him. It was sad, considering they only lived a brief distance away from one another, but Kurt had been busy with Blaine. And, Finn… well, Finn had seemed odd around him last time. He stumbled over his words in a way that was worse than his usual self-mockery and refused to hear about Blaine or how they'd been.

"I guess that is kind of messed up. You know I don't even cook that much anyway. I guess mom just thought I would learn one day," Finn replied.

"Maybe I could teach you."

Finn glanced at him sideways and draped his arm over the back of the couch. "Come here." Kurt looked at him wide-eyed. When had Finn become okay with something like that? But he slid over until he was snuggled up against the other man's side, anyway.

He brought his arm down, holding Kurt to him with a light grip on his thigh. "I figured since you said you're lonely, this might help. But if I'm, like, crossing any boundaries, let me know, alright?"

"Finn, I…" He what? He couldn't tell him that this was great, but he needed more. That would inquire cheating and Blaine was wonderful- he just… wasn't around. Kurt contemplated the thought. It didn't make him feel guilty in the least, no; Kurt wanted the large man sitting next to him more than he thought he would. He thought those sophomore hormones were gone, but they were back, raging just as bad.

Finn looked at him expectantly. "What? Do you need something else?"

Would he? Kurt thought. Would he do anything to make him feel better? "Kiss me." He breathed, eyes grazing his lips before meeting Finn's caramel ones.

The taller man took in a sharp breath. That was the last thing he expected Kurt to ask him. He, he knew he'd been having feelings for Kurt since the last time they talked, but that was so long ago. He wasn't ashamed of the idea, but it didn't stop him from second guessing it. He started to lean in, but before he could retreat, Kurt had captured his lips. A strange sense of relief found its way to Finn's heart, though he didn't quite understand its meaning. He was too caught up in the sudden realization that Kurt was cheating on Blaine with him. Despite his jealously of Blaine, he couldn't stand to be the one to get between them simply because of this brief separation between the two. Finn pulled back, "Kurt—" He tried, but the smaller boy had already moved to his neck, nipping and tugging. Finn relished in the moment before remembering what he was going to say. "Kurt, we can't do this. Blaine—"

Kurt tugged back on his hair. "Don't mention his name."

"But Kurt…"

Bright blue eyes stared into his and small hands dug under his shirt, sending goose bumps over Finn's skin. "Look, I-I need this."

Finn looked at him strongly. Kurt's eyes begged back at him. "Okay," Finn nodded.

Kurt kissed him appreciatively. "Thank you," He said and captured Finn's lips again. They moved together. Finn brought his hand up to grasp Kurt's neck, bringing him closer. In a rush, Finn's shirt was off and the buttons on Kurt's were being worked on by clumsy fingers. Finn mumbled, "Bedroom" between kisses to Kurt's neck and once there the smaller boy began messing with Finn's zipper.

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning already feeling a sense of bliss and guilt. He looked to his right to find his bed was empty. For a minute he had to think if last night really happened or not, but judging by the weight of anxiety he felt on his chest, he knew it had.

He made his way out of bed and into the kitchen. He figured Kurt had just gotten up early and was eating breakfast, but it was empty when he got there and so was the living room. He reached into the cabinet for a box of cereal and found a note from Kurt on the counter.

"_Blaine picked me up early this morning. I didn't want to wake you. He has a break for a couple days and is going to be home. Thank you for last night, Finn. I… I really appreciate it. Love, Kurt."_

Okay, then, Finn thought, already feeling like he'd exposed himself to the most amazing person in the world and it was just a joke. What did he really expect was going to happen, though? That Kurt would just up and leave Blaine? Finn shook his head, what did it matter anyway? He asked himself bitterly.

The next few days, Finn unintentionally moped around his apartment. Every passing day he heard nothing from Kurt was like another stab to his heart. He felt completely and utterly used. He wanted to forget, but the pieces of memory played through his mind every time he drifted in focus. It wasn't like he had wanted to fall for Kurt to begin with. Just one day he woke up and it was there—the feelings and realizations. The weird part was that he was okay with it all. Now, it just seemed like a horrible twist of fate. He never expected to have a chance with Kurt, but most definitely never expected something like this to happen.

Friday morning, Finn sat in his room staring at his cell when the flash of a call came across. He picked it up before he saw the I.D. "Hello?"

"Finn, it's Kurt."

"Oh. What's up, man?" He tried his best to seem normal.

"Are you busy right now?"

"What do you mean by busy?" He asked, feeling suspicious of where this was going.

"I just thought we'd have another _brother bonding_ day."

Another _what_? They'd never had a… oh. Very sly, Kurt. Blaine must be with him.

"Really? You know I had no clue what to think when you were gone in the morning. I told you you could stay here until the musical was over and you just left."

"Yeah, because Blaine was off for a few days."

"I… I don't know about this Kurt." He fiddled with a stray strand of thread from the comforter.

"Finn, please?"

"I… um," He gulped. "Yeah, okay. Do I need to get you?"

"Nope, Blaine goes in late today. We're on the way now. Be there in two."

_Two_ minutes? There's no way that was enough time to get mentally prepared for this.

"Oh. Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then, bro."

Kurt cleared his throat. "I'd, uh, prefer if you didn't call me that when we're…"

"Prefer if he didn't call you what?" He heard Blaine, muffled, on the other end.

"Princess," Kurt responded quickly. "It's an old joke we had in high school. We're adults now, is what I was trying to tell him." Blaine's chuckle drifted though the speaker leaving Finn more annoyed at his unnecessary perfection.

Kurt returned to the phone, "Sorry, about that. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah man. And I get it about the bro thing." He hung up and attempted to be ready for this… whatever it was going to be.

* * *

Six months later, Finn woke up to the same feeling of happiness and guilt. The musical was over, but that hadn't stopped what had begun. "Brother bonding" continued and Finn had somehow come to accept that this was what life was for him now. He turned to his right with his eyes closed. If he opened them, he'd see an empty bed staring back at him. It was a fact. It was what always happened the morning after. Kurt would be gone and he'd be left alone to deal with his emotions. The same thoughts of why he kept doing this running through his head until later in the week when he'd receive another pleading phone call. He only guessed it as something of love to be so weak at Kurt's request. Maybe one day he thought that would change, but Blaine would always be more important.

Finn reluctantly eased his eyes open. He slammed them shut immediately, his heart pounding. Cautiously he opened one eye only to confirm what he thought he'd seen the first time.  
Kurt was there. Facing him. Still sound asleep, but facing him.

His heart skipped.

He brought his hand up to intertwine their fingers and just for a moment let himself believe that they were happily together and Blaine didn't exist. He watched Kurt open his eyes a minute later, but before he could retract his hand Kurt squeezed it. "Good morning," He said with a small yawn.

"Morning," Finn leaned in before he could stop himself.

"Wait. Morning breath," Kurt got up and humbled to the bathroom to utilize the extra toothbrush Finn had bought for him in one of his hopeless moments that a scenario like this would happen.

Finn went in when Kurt was done, but left the door open—scared Kurt might slip out without him knowing. He stepped out and found the small boy in the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Hi Finn," He said smiling, planting a kiss on his lips that Finn reciprocated with a little more fervor than necessary for the time of the day. Kurt sighed in appreciation. Finn pushed him back against the counters, placing both of his hands on either side of him and Kurt pulled him closer by the belt loops of his jeans.

"Wait, Kurt. What are we doing?"

"What we always do." Was Kurt's simple reply before latching onto Finn's neck, leaving a deep red mark under his ear. Finn hated how he could mark him like that, but he couldn't do the same, just because of Blaine.

"But its morning, shouldn't you be, like, gone with Blaine already?" Finn didn't want to jinx it, but he had to know why Kurt was still there.

By the way Kurt slid his hands into Finn's hair and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, he found he hadn't said anything wrong at all. "Blaine's out of town with his parents for the holidays. So, I thought I could spend my day with you." He smiled up at the taller boy like it was the best idea ever.

"Okay," Finn replied slowly. This was weird. In all the times they had done this, Kurt had never stayed until this time of the morning. If this was going to start happening every time now, Finn knew he couldn't handle it. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Just a week, but I don't want to intrude y'know. I'll be out of your hair before dinner." He turned back around and handed the box of cereal to Finn.

"No, man, I don't want you to have to be alone. Besides, it'll just make it easier when we head back home for Christmas."

Kurt practically jumped onto his brother to give him an appreciative hug. "Thank you, Finn."

"No problem," He replied, hoping it really wouldn't be, and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

They say on the couch, two feet spaced between them, watching T.V. while they ate their breakfast.

Finn could barely pay attention to the program that was playing. He was too busy wondering if there was another reason behind Kurt's sudden change of heart. Finn couldn't completely believe that Kurt wouldn't actually leave before dinner or if he made it that long, wouldn't be gone tomorrow morning. At the same time, he actually was there right now, which gave Finn some hope, but there was no way this meant Kurt actually cared in the way Finn wanted him too.

"Finn?" He turned towards Kurt. "You've been staring off. Is everything okay?"

Finn nodded and Kurt moved to his side. "Are you sure? Does it bother you that I'm here? I know it's different than normal."

"No, man. You're my…" His what? Kurt didn't want to be called his brother anymore and they'd surpassed the 'friend' level. They weren't dating, of course. Finn thought hard. There had to be something.

He was… the other guy. Kurt's go to when Blaine wasn't giving him what he wanted.

He was Kurt's slut.

Finn felt a strong pain in his heart at the realization; so strong it jerked him back to reality.

Kurt eyes were staring back at him cautiously. Finn had to say something, but a new feeling of anger was taking over. Kurt had never felt the same way Finn did and despite forcing himself to believe that, he'd still believed that what they'd been doing was natural.

How could… how could Kurt love Blaine and be doing this to him? It wasn't fair to either of them. How could he even remotely be the same guy Finn knew in high school? That Kurt would never hurt or use someone like this.

A sharp look of pain took over Finn's face so fast, Kurt slid back. "Finn? Are you—"

"I can't do this anymore," He said calmer than he expected as he stared blankly at the coffee table.

"What?" Kurt was in disbelief.

Finn turned to him. "You're kidding me, right? You should know I'm in love with you by now. Why do you think I've been letting you do this to me? I have been waiting since the end of senior year for you to be done with Blaine so I could tell you. I tried to be a gentleman about it, but then you did this to me. What was I supposed to say? I loved you, I wanted to you be happy, even if I suffered in the end. But what I've went through the past six months and knowing it doesn't make a difference in how you feel towards me at all? I can't take it anymore. I'm done being the person you just run to for sex when you're lonely."

Kurt stood, clearly distraught. "I didn't know you felt that way," He said slowly, avoiding eye contact. Finn watched him move back to the bedroom and return wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the previous evening, then head to the door.

"Kurt," Finn sighed. "You don't—"

"I'll see you at Christmas. I'll take the train to Lima, so don't worry about me."

Finn stared at the closed door, frozen. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was an urge to go after him, but he couldn't bring himself to stand. So, he sat there replaying the last few minutes until he slumped back against the couch and tried to will himself to sleep against the anxiety that was pulling at his chest.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Finn sat a small suitcase next to the couch and brought out his phone. It has been a week since Kurt left and everyday out of that week Finn had taken out his phone and contemplated calling him. He didn't want Kurt to take the train, but he didn't know if Kurt would even pick up the phone. It had been a long week of emotions. Finn couldn't believe he exploded like that and he probably would have been more regretful of the situation if it hadn't gotten him out from where he was. Yes, he loved Kurt. Yes, he wanted him to be happy. But the way he was going about helping him was wrong in every way. He didn't need to be tearing himself up over it anymore. He knew there was a better way to live than that.

He knew he had to leave soon in order to make it back home in time for the family dinner. He had to make a decision.

Just as he pressed the talk button, there was a knock at the door. He ended the call and opened the door.

Kurt stood in the hall holding a dripping umbrella and a suitcase. "I'm so sorry, Finn. What I did to you was completely unforgivable. And I know—"

"Why are you here?" Finn asked, more questioning the suitcase that seemed larger than necessary for the two days they would be spending in Lima.

"I… I thought you would never feel the way you said you do." He paused, the unsaid 'if it's still true' echoed between them, but Finn stayed expressionless. "I… Finn, I've been suppressing feelings for you for so long that I thought they were gone. And even though we did what we did, I never wanted to be there in the morning because it would be too real, like we were actually together. But last week, finally, _finally_ waking up to see _your _eyes looking back at me… I want that every day."

Finn couldn't believe Kurt was telling him this, but "What about Blaine?"

"I called and told him about us. He was pretty upset, but he said he knew something was up. We talked it out and I packed everything up this morning and left."

Finn was quiet. He had to think about this. After what had happened he had trouble trusting Kurt. He took Kurt's face in his hands, leaning down to his level. "Promise me. Promise me you're telling the truth."

"I promise, Finn," He nodded "I absolutely, completely promise. I never want to hurt you like that again."

He let out a breath. He loved this boy way too much for his own good. Slowly, he pressed their lips together.

Even though they had kissed consistently the past six months, this time it felt brand new. All of their feelings poured in making it completely heartfelt, completely meaningful, and completely truthful. Finn felt in the kiss that Kurt meant every word.

Kurt pushed through the doorway, dropping his suitcase and umbrella on the floor to pull Finn closer. The taller boy leaned down to place a mark on Kurt's neck like he'd been wanting to for so long. The smaller boy let him and pushed Finn back towards the bedroom.

"Do we have time for that?" Finn questioned.

"For you to make love to me? Yes."

* * *

"Kurt!" Carole exclaimed while they sat around the table. "What is that on your neck?"

"Blaine got a little feisty, eh?" Burt asked.

"Um, not exactly," Kurt blushed and Finn stepped in.

"We have something to tell you." And for the first time, Finn was proud to announce a relation to his brother that didn't make him heartbroken or hopeless. Kurt was his boyfriend and that made him happier than anyone else on the planet.

End.

* * *

Okay, I hope it was good. This is the longest one-shot I've written and I'm pretty proud. It's also the first story I've written that verges on this side of dark/drama, so I would really enjoy some reviews to know if it went well! Thank you for reading.


End file.
